Always and Forever
by avengeful-sin
Summary: SoraxRiku KairixSora Friends forever... but that was never going to be good enough for riku he wanted more and he'll do anything to get it even if it means his life.Sora is so blind and cannot see what is in front of his own eyes.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_No-one saw him standing on the island tears streaming down his face and blood gashing from his arm. No-one saw his pocket knife swiftly slice through the delicate flesh, no-one but him. Tears scarred his face as he stared into the night sky, he wasn't crying because of the pain but because of the love of his life he let slip slowly away from his grasp. No-one saw his tears fall and no-one heard his pained cries. No-one saw his tear filled lake eyes or his heart beat out in the darkness._

_He stood and walked of the small island back to the main island ignoring the warm blood gushing from his wounds. As he walked he left a trail of his blood, he stopped at the other side of the bridge seeing the trail he sighed and jumped into the cold sea water. He stiffened as the salt water licked his wounds clean. Once most of the blood had disappeared he silently waded to the beach and made his way home just as the early morning seeped through the night sky. He turned to see the sun creep up to light the darkness his eyes still filled with tears. Shaking his head he struggled to hold back the tears as he walked home creeping back into bed before anyone could notice that the young teenager was even gone. And even though he was completely covered in two blankets he was shivering not from the physical cold but the cold in his heart. His eyes were still bawling with tears he shut them attempting to make them stop but only making the gush more. The young teenager lay there all night sobbing till sleep took over him. Just as the morning sun revealed itself to the whole world he lay with dried tears on his face silently sleeping. _

_An hour or two later a woman walked into the room she scanned the room her eyes softened as she saw the lump on the bed. She walked up to the bed cupping her hand around the young teenagers pale head. His cold skin sent shivers up her hand; she walked out of the room and returned with two thick blankets she covered her son with the blankets hoping that they would help warm him up. She kissed him lightly on the forehead and whispered lightly "Get well soon Riku." _

* * *


	2. Morning Surprise!

**Authors Note: Hello!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yay! First chapter completed . be easy on me okay this is my first fanfic! The opera house one was just for an assignment. Hope You liked the prologue this chapter's not as interesting as I hoped but it'll get better later on I promise ::puts hand over heart:: Well Happy readings!**

Riku lay in a deep sleep feeling the warmth of the sun but yet it doesn't warm him. It had been a while since his mother spoke words as kind as "Get well soon Riku." The past few months have been them arguing for countless hours screaming at each other until one or the other was reduced to tears. But they haven't had an argument for about 4-5 weeks and everything was going just simple and clean.

The tears on his face from the night before had dried up on his cheeks leaving a dry trail from his eyelashes down his cheek, he breathed lightly.

Meanwhile downstairs two teenagers were just outside Riku's house,

"Which key is it?! And why do all these keys always look the same?" exclaimed Sora fiddling with his keychain which was filled with keys and decorations. Kairi absently lifted a pot plant and found the emergency key, giving her boyfriend a know it all look she unlocked the door and stepped in. she returned the key back underneath the pot plant and returned inside closing the door quietly behind her. A sudden sound sliced through the air like a hand full of hands being dropped. The sound made Kairi's jump only to turn around seeing Sora picking up his set of keys. "Sora can't you be more quiet! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Kairi whispered.

Riku stirred in his bed upstairs, he knew those voices it's Sora and his pathetic girlfriend.

"Hmm… looks like Riku's mum has already headed to work" she guessed by the silence "and by the sounds of it… Riku's asleep."

_No Shit Kairi. _Riku decided he'll play along with the whole "Riku is asleep" idea so he can get a little bit more rest.

"C'mon Sora lets go wake up Riku it's already Eleven," Kairi whispered motioning for Sora to come as she headed towards the bamboo stairs. Sora put his keys in his pocket and followed.

_Crap! It's eleven! How did I sleep till eleven no wonder Sora and Kairi are here. _And then Riku's stomach gurgled when there he realized how incredibly hungry he was. _Umph...why didn't I eat last night? What was so damn important to make me miss out on food?! _His mind wondered on the memories that had previously happened when it came to the night before it hit him. _Oh… that's why._

Kairi and Sora walked slowly up the bamboo stairs and when they had finally come to Riku's bedroom door they pushed it gently and entered his room.

His room he had was HUGE! Seeing as it used to belong to his parents but since his dad died his mother wanted nothing to remind her of how she lost her husband. No-one knew the real story but Riku he refused to tell anyone how his father died, not even his mother. How Riku knew well… Riku was the only one there to witness it.

Books we're scattered all over the floor, the bookshelf, the desk, the window, his desk, the window sill they were EVERYWHERE! Same with paper whether they were poems he had written, letters, stories, essays or lyrics. On his book shelf was once again more books and a stereo with Cd's piled everywhere! The only thing that was semi clean was his desk which had paper scattered all over it and a few books. On his chair lay his bag and next to the desk lay his rubbish bin filled to the brim with scrunched up papers. All over the walls were pictures of his friends, him and his mother, the time before he lost his father and baby photos. In the far end of the room was where Riku's double bed was, directly next to the window the same length across as the bed going all the way up, the window sill just above the bed.

Kairi and Sora walked up to his bed, Sora stared over him casting a shadow on Riku's pale face. With that Riku's Aquamarine eyes flickered open staring directly into Sora's sapphire blue ones. He smiled when he saw Kairi next to Sora smiling directly at him, his heart sank…

**Man that was crap…**

**Ahh well new chapter hopefully with more interest coming soon**

**Please review! XD**

**Um… im having a bit of a writers block but more soon..**

**luffs 3**


	3. A Far Off Memory

**Authors note: Ok! I am back! Sorry for the long wait but I thought I lost it and then I got so angry but then I found it again... so here it is! And as I promised it IS a lot more interesting than the first chapter. So ima let u read now…

* * *

**

Kairi giggled

"Wake up sleepy head!"

Riku yawned and stood upright in his bed staring out the window at the country side of Destiny Island. He trailed his eyes further up to the more urban and city life of Destiny Island where his mum worked.

"Something wrong Riku" asked the red head. _Yeah… YOU_ Riku thought bitterly

"No I'm fine." He replied and with one final glance at the outside before sliding off of his bed. A horrified gasp was heard when Riku got out of bed he looked at her questioningly, her face was completely pale with a horrified look her eyes looking at his arm and her hand squeezing Soras. Sora looked at her then focused on what she was so horrified about. Only then did Riku see what they were looking at, he stared at his left arm and saw cuts and scars all over his arm; some fresh looking and still bleeding and some pink and open, and his clothes still drenched in dry blood. His arm dripped blood from the cuts as he saw the couple stare at his left arm.

"R-Riku…w-wha-" Sora started,

"I went out last night." Riku interrupted, blushing, as he headed for the door. The last thing he needed was other people butting in his problems giving him endless questions and preventing him from eating. So he without anything further he walked right passed them and downstairs into to the kitchen to go eat some cereal and coconut.

Meanwhile upstairs…

Silence was remained until Riku had closed the door behind him,

"Do…Do you think he did that to _himself?"_ Kairi asked looking into Sora's eyes.

Riku however downstairs was once again eavesdropping on the conversation going above him clearly amused at how they didn't have the initiative to quiet down their voices.

"Dunno… his dad's death was so sudden to him or he may have been attacked or even when he was out exploring I just don't know," came the reply along with the sounds of someone approaching down the stairs.

When Sora and Kairi arrived at the kitchen Riku was sitting at the dining table eating a bowl of cereal and what looked like coconut.

Kairi looked at him for a while but then turned to Sora giving him a hug whispering "talk to him," and gave him a light kiss on the lips, Riku looked up just as she was giving Sora a hug he couldn't make out what she said but when she had given Sora a kiss he flinched and hastily looked back to his cereal. "Riku I'll see you later alright?" she said to Riku he replied by just mumbling something and with that she left only leaving Sora and Riku. Just as Riku finished his bowl of cereal and stood up to put it in the sink just as Sora sat next to the chair Riku was just in. Riku saw him sitting there and raised a brow but sat next to the young boy and waited for what he needed to say.

"Riku is there something you need to tell me?"

Silence

"No,"

"That silence tells me you're holding back, C'mon Riku we're best friends we have been for years now you can tell me anything!" Sora looked at him with those innocent ocean eyes.

He sighed and hesitated "ok… what do you want to know?" he said looking at the wall trying to avoid eye contact.

"Well…"  
Sora began pondering on what he was going to say,

"How did your father die?"

Silence

"Riku I need to know otherwise I'll never really know your true problems, I'll never know how to help when you need it and…I'll never know the true you," he blurted out.

Riku looked back at the desperate boys eyes, those gorgeous ocean blue eyes that sparkle as if the was no darkness in the world, those eyes that hide so much depth, those eyes that Riku surrendered for.

"It happened when I was ten…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**It was 8 o'clock and a young ten year old boy was playing with his train set on the ground while his mother washed the dishes.**_

"_**Mummy why isn't daddy back? He was out the whole day?" the boy asked his mother.**_

"_**I dunno…" she replied hastily continuing washing the dishes,**_

_**The door slammed open making, Riku's mother jump, and a man staggered in smelling of smoke and alcohol.**_

"_**Daddy!" cried the voice from the young boy as his face lightened up happy to see his father. The young Riku jumped up from his train set and went to greet his father; he gave the father a hug. "Hey daddy, you know that boy Sora? Well he's my best friend now and I reeaallly like him!" jabbered Riku. His father just ignored him and went and slouched on the couch rubbing his face. Meanwhile Riku's mother continued washing hoping to keep herself from the pain, but then the attention directed towards her,**_

"_**So how have you been today HONEY?" asked the male,**_

_**Riku could feel it, the calm before the storm,**_

"_**I've been great, how was YOUR day?" she replied in a semi frightened tone.**_

_**Riku sat there with his train set petrified as the conversation continued,**_

"_**I went to a club today," Riku's father said smirking, if she gave the wrong answer she was just giving an invitation out for him to lash at her. This was never the first time he lashed at her either,**_

"**_Who did you pick up this time Ansem?" WRONG._**

_**And there it happened Riku's father flaming with rage got up and blowed her on the side of her head getting her completely off guard. He pointed at her shouting "WOMAN I AM THE MALE IN THE HOUSE SO RESPECT ME LIKE THE FUCKING ONE!" he pushed his finger into her forehead HARD.**_

"_**R-Riku… run…run far away…" his mother whispered weakly only receiving a hard slap across the face from her husband leaving her unconscious. Then he directed his glowing eyes of anger at the petrified Riku. He was petrified not because of what he saw, heck he had seen worse when it came to his father and mother, but because of what she had said. Before Riku could ponder anymore his father directed his attention to his son. "Riku come NOW!" he said and he walked out of the living room to outside,**_

"_**But…what about mu-" **_

"**_NOW RIKU!" his father blasted. Silently he obeyed and followed his father outside to the small island. There they just stared out to the ocean until… Riku was pinned down to ground his father atop him with a grin across his face, Riku lay there completely petrified staring straight into his father's amber eyes. His father started to move his face closer to Riku's until it was so close he could feel his breath on his face. In... And out… _**

"_**Dad!..." Riku struggled as he attempted to break free from his father's grasp but it was just too strong. **_

"**_DON'T STRUGGLE AND SHUT UP!" his father bellowed as he lowered his face down and started to kiss Riku, on the neck, face and lips. His arms, releasing the young boys ones, started to travel around the young boy seducing him for a reply. Then the elder man jerked him HARD, that's when the young child pushed him off and ran to behind the paupo tree to hide from his molesting father. "FUCK RIKU I TOLD YOU NOT TO STRUGGLE," screamed his father as he hit Riku on the side of his head making the poor ten year old to collapse on the ground. But unlike his mother he got up again,_**

"**_NOW BECAUSE OF YOU PEOPLE WILL GET HURT AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME! SPEND YOUR SHIT ASS TIME WITH YOUR FUCKING MOTHER COS YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN I WILL KILL HER. YES RIKU SHE IS GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF YOU! AND THAT KID THAT YOU LIKE THAT FUCKWIT SORA HE'LL BE THE FIRST TO GO AND YOU'RE GONNA WATCH HIM DIE YOU'RE GONNA WATCH WHAT YOU DID!" at every word that came out of Riku's screaming fathers mouth Riku's anger and hatred for his father increased until it had reached the limit at the last word. "ARGH!" the young ten year old boy mauled his father punching him, his father just pushed him off as he was no more than a mere bug. Then Riku got even angrier he found a rope and used the element of surprise to tie his father to a coconut tree, he tied him so tight that his father couldn't budge. His father looked him in the eyes and said softly "that's my boy, you're just like me," _**

"_**I AM NEVER GONNA BE LIKE YOU!" the smaller screamed. And with that he punched his father viciously against the tree, punching wildly at the face and stomach. Tears streaming down the young childs face as he thrashed at his father, his strength increasing at every blow. For a ten year old Riku was amazingly strong and cunning. After half an hour or so Riku stopped, breathing heavily looking at his father with loathing hatred in his eyes and tears streaming down his face. Through the blood raining down his face, Ansem looked at his son breathing heavily chuckling lightly he whispered "you little fucker…I told you, you're just like me," and with those final words Riku gave one final blow screaming into the night "NO!"**_

_**He didn't come home that night, "what have I done?" he thought as he ran to the fresh water waterfall to wash away the blood that covered him. The cool water embraced his blood and sweat covered body washing it all away, just like washing away his sins.**_

_**Once all the blood washed away and Riku cooled down a bit he took one last look at the island, where he left his dead father tied to a tree, and walked into the secret place. The little cave that Sora and Riku discovered together, it was their hideout and secret meeting place. When young Riku entered it was warm inside, he started to become drowsy and fell asleep. The memories of that night will scar him forever.

* * *

**_

**Yay! Hope that was good enough!**

**Please review I love to hear watyou think!**

**3 luffs**

**Pyro**


End file.
